up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathaniel Glass
Spoiler's Ahead!!! "Nathaniel Glass. But you once knew me as Theodore." - About Nathaniel Glass is a recurring character of Above the Sky. He is the son of Theodore Glass and Evanora Glass; and ex-Aestro who was exiled a few years back. Nathaniel comes into the picture at Chargothia, where he's also a prisoner being forced to fight for his life in the ring. He makes a deal with Daniel to get himself off the planet if he can get them fuel. He then joins the Serenity 8 crew, hitching a ride to earth. Some of them are suspicious of him, Sky and Luke because of his race and Charlie because she's worried he'll ruin everything because he recognizes her. It turns out he was lying about his name being Theodore, taken from his father, so Charlie would not recognize him from his name. Nathaniel is apart of the Glass family. Early Life Nathaniel Glass was born on Aestrodin, May 30th, 2498 to Theodore and Evanora Glass. His parents were very high-class and self-indulgent. They didn't seem to care about him a lot, they more cared about where he was going in life and what he could get them. They taught him that survival is the most important thing and that he should do anything and everything to get what he wants. His parents continued to scheme to make themselves more powerful. They used Nate's powers to try and do this. They wanted to try and make the royals agree to marry Charlotte to Nate. The royals would never agree to that because they were planning on making Charlie marry Alexander, to unite earth and Aestrodin. But Nate's parent convinced him to do something stupid that caused him to be exiled from the planet. He snuck into the castle and attempted to kidnap the royals but he failed, not being strong enough. His parents kept quiet and allowed him to be exiled despite his cries for help. Ever since, he's wanted revenge against Aestrodins, saying his parents are the ones who taught him this and now they'll feel it. Somewhere along the road, he got captured by Chargoths and he was forced to fight in the ring every since. He often takes on the name "Theodore" from his father so people will not recognize he is the infamous Nathaniel Glass who was exiled. Throughout the series Season One In "Pilot", Nate makes his first appearance in the Chargoth dungeon. After eavesdropping from the shadows, he finally lets himself be known by telling Daniel and Sky that they complain a lot. He then tells them that he's one of the most powerful species in the universe, an Aestro, which makes them weary. After Daniel enters defense mode, Nate makes sure they know he's not exactly their big threat right now, being a prisoner also. When Daniel says he would've if they were on Aestrodin, Nate mentions how he left that place long before Clara ruled it. He also shows his cocky nature by calling Aestros much more intelligent than humans. After Daniel and Sky fight in the ring and Daniel is resting, Sky speaks to Nate alone. They talk about his powers being blocked by the chains and how they are taken off for the fight but he knows if he tries to escape, they'll kill him. He also tells Sky that Luke and Charlie are fighting each other to the death and she should be worried about them, not him. When Charlie and Luke come to rescue them, Nate makes a deal with Daniel that if he can get them fuel, then they'll take him with them. It works out and he manages to bring them fuel. Back on Serenity 8, Charlie is very weary of him, knowing he's an Aestro but she can't figure out why she's so suspicious. He introduces himself to her and kisses her hand but this only makes her suspicions grow. In "Rebellion", Luke talks behind Nate's back, saying they should just get rid of him before it's too late but Charlie defends the Aestros species as a whole. Sky and Ace also talk about him, Sky saying she doesn't trust him because he's an Aestro but Ace admits he talked to him and he seems like a cool guy. Sky still senses that he's evil. Nate comes into the room and Sky leaves, saying she has nothing to do with him being there and whatever happens as a result. Nate asks Ace about the other crew members, interested in mainly Charlie. He calls her beautiful and Ace tells him how Aestros took everything from her so it is unlikely she'll like one. Nate thanks him for his time and calls him by his real name, confusing Ace since he never told anyone that. He later scares Charlie in the hallway and gets a little too close for her comfort, pinning her against the wall. He acts creepy, saying how their children would be beautiful as they are. He seems to think they have a future but Charlie ensures him they don't. He mentions her full name and she assumes he's a psychic. He realizes she's not afraid of him and she ensures him she's faced worse than a "pretty boy with personal space issues". She shoves him away from her and he calls her feisty. She tells him to be careful because of everyone and everything she's killed before. He says that's what he likes about her and calls her a princess, worrying her. Charlie confronts Daniel about bringing Nate aboard and she thinks Nate knows who she is. She calls him a psychopath and swears he's obsessed with her in some way. She wants Daniel to "deal with him" no matter what he has to do. Days later, Charlie and Nate meet again for the landing on earth and Nate has noticed Charlie was avoiding him. She says they'll never have to see each other again once they get to earth but the smile on Nate's face says otherwise. Charlie confronts him about who she is once they're on earth and he continues with the vague comments, hinting that he is waiting for the perfect moment to reveal her secret unless she can stop him. When Charlie threatens him with her power, he ensures her that she has no idea what he's capable of. He promises they'll meet again and he leaves, not to be seen again for a while. Personality Nathaniel first seems to be a charming individually who follows quid pro quo. He doesn't expect anyone to do him any favors if he doesn't return one. His true personality is slowly unraveled and the others realize he's been raised this way, to do whatever it takes to survive, even if it means hurting others or doing evil. He hardly cares for others and really only wants one thing at this point: revenge. He shows slight regret sometimes but quickly brushes it off, pretending he doesn't feel human emotions. Nate has trouble with real emotions. His parents, who didn't know how to love, taught him about that kind of stuff so he doesn't know about real love. He lusts after Charlie and had a crush on her growing up but he doesn't know how to show these emotions so he manipulates and tortures her throughout the series, freaking her out and acting creepy around her. Physical Appearance Nathaniel is a very handsome young man in his late teens. He has light skin, blue eyes, and curly light brown hair. At first, he only has one outfit and that's dress pants and a dress shirt. It is very dirty and ripped up due to him having to fight in the Chargoth ring. On Serenity 8, the others lend him some clothes and he often wears sweats or jeans with Aces childish t-shirts, Luke's comfy long-sleeved shirts, or Daniels cool jackets and black shirts. He finds it difficult to find his own style when wearing everyone else's clothes. He takes every occasion he can to wear a dress shirt if he finds one and he often styles his outfits with scarfs to give them flavor. Abilities "Oh why, nothing but the most powerful species in the universe. I'm an Aestro." As an Aestro, Nathaniel has magical abilities outside human ones. He has telekinesis, as most Aestros do, so he can move things with his mind. His main power has always been pyrokinesis, which means he can create and control fire. Ever since he was exiled, he worked to unlock other powers, which Aestros can do if they train and work very hard. He's practiced for years to be able to teleport, and he finally succeeded. He also has crytokinesis, which means she can control and create ice and snow. He also might have more abilities, like controlling other elements, but they haven't been showcased yet. While it isn't specifically mentioned, he is hinted to also have telepathy as he knows things abut others before they tell them anything, like their names. While he was a prisoner in Chargothia, the only reason he survived against other large, strong aliens was because of his abilities. But he had chains that stopped his abilities while he was locked up so he couldn't escape. And when his chains were taken off so he could fight, he was too scared to try to escape because he thought they'd kill him. Relationships Charlotte Walker "You deserve the universe, Charlotte." "That's what I like about you. You're not just a princess." When Nate was young, his parents attempted to marry him to Charlie, as to make them more powerful by making Nate a prince. After years of brainwashing, Nate's parents convinced him that there was only one way to get what he wants. He broke into the castle one day and attempted to kidnap the royals. Charlie only saw him briefly while he was being exiled. Nate had a crush on Charlie growing up, from afar, but they hadn't met. Years later, she didn't completely recognize him but she slowly realizes who he is after being suspicious of his actions. He puts her under a spell from a brainwashing flower that causes her to act how he wants. After the others discover who he is, they fix Charlie but this doesn't stop Nate's thirst for revenge. These two officially become enemies but it doesn't shut down a future romance. He lusts after Charlie and had a crush on her growing up but he doesn't know how to show these emotions so he manipulates and tortures her throughout the series. He first shows interest when asking Ace about her, calling her beautiful. He then freaks her out in the hallway, affecting the lights and creepily hitting on her by saying their "children would be gods". He shows interest in having a future with her but she is cold, ensuring him this isn't going to happen. He says he likes her and calls her a princess, letting her know he knows who she is. She then avoids him for days until they get to earth and she confronts him. He stays vague and he leaves the crew, Charlie not seeing him again for a while. Other Relationships Nathaniel and Theodore (Father/Son) Nathaniel and Evanora (Mother/Son) Nathaniel and Ace (Frenemies) Nathaniel and Luke (Enemies) Name Hebrew Meaning: The name Nathaniel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Nathaniel is: Gift of God; God has given. One of the 12 biblical apostles. American Meaning: The name Nathaniel is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Nathaniel is: Gift of God; God has given. One of the 12 biblical apostles. Shakespearean Meaning: The name Nathaniel is a Shakespearean baby name. In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Nathaniel is: Love's Labours Lost' Sir Nathaniel, a curate. Trivia He was born May 30th, making him a Gemini. He goes by the name "Theodore" or "Theo", which is his middle name and his fathers name, in the beginning, to hide his true identity. The others call him "Nate" after his real name is revealed. Behind the Scenes Appearances "Chargoth Nation" "Rebellion" Quotes "God you guys complain a lot." - Nate to Daniel and Sky in "Chargoth Nation." "Our children would be gods." - Nate to Charlie in "The Rebellion." "I have a knack for guessing." - Nate to Charlie in "The Rebellion." "You have no idea what I'm capable of." - Nate to Charlie "The Rebellion." Gallery Category:Characters